Leah can move things with her mind
by Lydia Winchester Mikaelson
Summary: Leah had enough, so she goes lives with a old friend, Clark Kent. She gets her new life, and finds herself loving Smalliville.
1. Chapter 1

I hated it here, so I'm leaving La Push. I bet all of you want to know why, right? Well, my ex-boyfriend Sam Uley went missing for a week and when he came back he was changed, his hair was shorter, he was taller and had more muscles, it looked like he was on steroids or something. He broke up with me when he came back, he couldn't even tell me why! A week later I found Sam and my cousin, who was like a sister to me, Emily making out at the pack. I was so pissed at them that I went off at them. Anyway Sam started up this little "gang", who are really good guys, turned bad by Sam, I think, and my brother Seth has joined, that's when I lost my shoulder to cry on, Seth was my rock, the on who would tell me to get over myself, to be happy for Sam and Emily. Dad and Mum didn't really care that Sam broke up with me, saying that he made the right choice, that's when I decided, no one even wanted me around, so I called a long way back friend, Clark Kent, to see if I could come live with him at Smallville, with him and his parents, they said yes. I knew of Clarks secret, I found out when I found his space ship when I was 12 years old. I loved him, he was a brother to me, so I am going to go to Smallville, start a new, by going to Smallville High.

_**12/5/09**_

_**Dear Every one who gives a dam, **_

_**I'm leaving, don't try to find me, cause you wont. I'm over being here. Sick of all you! Have a good life all of you, be safe Seth, Mum and Dad, live to 100 years olds, and don't worry I'm fine! If you care, I'm going to go back to school, to get a finished education, so I can be a billionaire! Yeah right, so see ya laters suckers! You wont be hearing from me again! **_

_**From Leah**_


	2. First Day

La Push

Everyone was sad. After hearing Sue scream the whole gang ran there, not knowing if it was a leech or something with Leah. When they got there all they saw was Sue and Harry in Leah's bedroom, which was almost empty except for the bed, table, and bookcase, to see Sue crying her eyes out and holding on to a piece of paper that she was holding for dear life. Paul went and got the paper from her hands, and read it out loud to them. Every one was shocked, angry and sad. Seth, Sam, Harry and Sue were crying. Seth was angry at himself for not being there for his sister, Sam was angry for breaking her heart, and her parents were sad cause they didn't see how ad their daughter was. Nobody dared talked.

Smallville

I woke up early. Why? Because it is the first day back to school and I was going to be a sophomore with Clark. I've been in Smallville for 4 months now and I've gotten use to this little town and the farm work. Its easy as Clark can do it all in 5 minutes if he uses his super speed, which he won't half the time. All I saw when I passed in Clark truck after he picked me up from the air port was corn fields everywhere, and a sign saying Welcome TO SMALLVILLE, KANSAS POP.45.001. The Meteor Capital of the World! With meteor rocks on the sign. I get dressed in a deep purple button up shirt and light black jeans, with a black Demi-jean jacket. My hair is no longer black, straight or long. It a light blonde, shoulder length and wavy. I wanted a new look to get rid of the old me. I went down stairs to where Mrs. Kent and Mr. Kent where. Clark wasn't up yet. "Good morning all" I said to them with a smile. "Morning Leah! What would you like for breakfast" Mrs. Kent asked me. "Just toast thanks the bus will be here in a minute" I said after I drank down a glass of water. She nodded and got to pieces for me. I scoff them down, and said good bye to them and walked to the bus stop. The last thing I heard before I got on the bus was "Clark Kent your gonna be late for the bus" too late. I sat next to Chloe and Pete, they where betting if Clark could get the bus on time. The bus went as soon as Clark shut the front door. "I can't believe you bet against your best friend" said Chloe as she handed over the winning money to Pete. He smiled "Statistic fact if he moved any slower he'd be extend". I try to hid my laugh in my hand. I looked back at Clark, he smiled and ran threw the corn field. At the next stop he ran over the bus "Did you hear that" Chloe asked as she pointed to the roof. Pete and I just looked up at the roof. The bus reached the school, "So anyone asked you to the dance" Pete asked Chloe as they walked up the stairs. "Not yet" said Chloe. "Same" I said. "If nothing plans out with You-Know-Who," he began, but Chloe interrupted "I don't like Clark". "Duruy noticed" said Pete as he ran to caught up with me and Chloe. "Maybe you can go together, not as a data-date thing more of a friend-friend thing" I said. "Sure" said Pete, Chloe smiled at him. "Hi guys" said Clark as he came up behind us. We swelled around. "Um wont you just" Chloe tried to say. "I took a short cut" Clark said. "Threw what a black hole" I said with a smile. "I know short cuts" he said. Chloe and Pete went talking on about something. "See you later guys" said Clark and he walked over to Lana. "10 seconds" said Pete taking money out. "7" said Chloe. "5" I said. We count. "1,2,3,4,5" Clark fell on the floor, I took the money from Pete's hand. "Statistic fact, Clark Kent get in 5 feet before Lana Lang without falling over" I said as I put the money in my jeans pocket. Clark and Pete went to football try outs, well Pete did, Clark wasn't allowed causes of his power. Chloe and I went to the Torch, the schools new paper! "So do want Clark to ask you to the dance cause I can give him hints, if you want" I asked her after I finished my item. "Nah, he'd asked if he wants to take me" she said. I nodded my head and the bell rang. I went to English.


End file.
